Ging Freecss
Ging Freecss is the father of the primary protagonist Gon Freecss. His abandonment of Gon becomes Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter. Background G ing is the only grandson of Gon's great-grandmother. He and Mito are cousins. Ging left Whale Island to take the 267th Hunter Examination not long before turning 12Hunter x Hunter, Volume 8, page 23. Right after his departure, Mito's parents and his father died consecutively. He was the only participant to pass the 267th Hunter Exam. Ging returned to Whale Island ten years afterward with a two-year-old Gon. He intended to leave Gon in the custody of his grandmother for a while, telling her that he and Gon's mother had separatedHunter x Hunter Volume 8, page 27. However, he lost the custody of his son in court to his cousin Mito. After becoming a licensed Hunter, Ging devoted himself to the excavation of archaeological ruins. He used his own fortune to accomplish a perfect preservation and restoration of the ruins so that everyone can see them. His achievements in archaeology are now considered an exemplary model for working on ruins throughout the worldHunter x Hunter, Volume 4, page 172. Ging has become very rich and as powerful as a president of a country. He is currently a Double-Star Hunter and can qualify for a Triple-Star License but because of his shyness he has not applied for oneHunter x Hunter 2004 Official Databook, page 66. Ging, however, remains a mysterious figure and information about him is classified even in the official Hunters databaseHunter x Hunter, Volume 5 page 65. One of the few things known about him is that he is the main creator of the Nen-based game Greed Island. Chairman Netero once told Biscuit that Ging was one of the five best Nen users in the worldHunter x Hunter Volume 14, page 170. After Netero's death, it is revealed that Ging is one of the twelve Hunters hand-picked by the former Chairman to be in charge of the election for a new Hunter chairman: the Zodiac Twelve. They all were given codenames based on the signs of the Chinese zodiac, with Ging being known as "the Boar"Hunter x Hunter Chapter 320. Personality Ging has a shy and stubborn personality, to the point that he only wants Gon to meet him alone and claims that it would be cowardly of Gon to bring a friend to meet him, causing one of his friends to wonder if he is afraid of crowds. Judging by his actions at the New Hunter Chairman Election to ensure Netero's will will be carried out, he seems to respect the late Chairman considerably. Plot New Hunter Chairman Election Arc Netero leaves a video of his last will, stating that he's resigning as chairman, and the new chairman will be determined by election, that all members of the association should cast their votes. If voter participation does not exceed 95% the election is void, and another will be held. Netero gives the date, the method of the election is up to the Zodiacs to decide. Ging, as one of the Zodiac Twelve, and out of respect for Netero is called in to help decide the rules for the election for the new chairman. Saiyuu joked about how Ging actually showed up when he usually doesn't ever show up to these type of meetings, pointed "Rat" as a trash for being late. Vice-Chairman Pariston showed up late, which annoyed most of the Zodiacs except Ging. Pariston puts himself up as a candidate for the position, and suggests not to have an election anymore, which angered the Zodiacs. Ginta threatened to kill Pariston because of his brash attitude, while Ging is keeps his cool, analyzing the situation. Ging then announced his candidacy, and will continue Netero's legacy. The rest of the Zodiac speculated Gings announcement stating they dont like either Pariston or Ging for the position. Pariston then brought Gon's near death condition as a discussion, stating he'll pay him a visit, possibly a hint that hes going to harm Gon, which Ging encouraged stating Gon won't die, having full trust that his son will survive. Cheadle brought the rules that should be decided by a draw, and everyone agreed, Zodiac then proceeds to write down their personal/professional rules, and have Beans pick the draw. It turned out to be Ging's rules. It is later revealed that two days prior to the Zodiacs meeting, Ging showed up and met Beans giving him set of rules for the Chairman Election. He firmly believe that the Zodiacs would agree to a draw by his personality analysis of almost all member of Zodiacs and suggest their most probable reaction during the upcoming meeting. Having met all conditions said by Ging, Beans picked Ging's set of rules (unknown to other members of Zodiacs): #Every single Hunter as a candidate and a voter. #If the candidate with the most votes haven't achieve the majority of the votes, the candidates will be cut down to 16 participants, if the latter rule will not work the candidates for the position will be cut in half until there's a winner. #If the voting rate is less than 95% the election should be re-processed. #All voters must write their names on to their vote, all nameless votes will be considered null and void. #Ging will be the chairman of the election committee. This rule is a bluff so the others will accept his first four rules. With voting rate only at 87.7% during the first election the conditions were not met, a re-election will occur. At a conference, the Zodiac Twelve were talking to the public about voting for the new chairman. When the open up to questions Leorio and asks him why he hasn't went to see Gon when everyone else has. They get into an argument that ends when Leorio punches the table he was standing at, breaking it causing a black portal to appear. Another black portal appears under Ging with a fist popping out that punches him in the face. Ging is next seen talking with Cheadle explaining how to defeat Pariston and tells Cheadle that Pariston isn't interested in winning or losing and only wants to enjoy himself and that the election is only a game to him. He explains to her that Pariston knows both sides of her and thats why hes got her pinned. Cheadle asks Ging what will happen if things keep going as they are, Ging answers by saying that after the 8th election only she and Pariston will remain, but in the next one on one election they will both switch places she'll come in first and Pariston in second and that things will probably continue like that and that Pariston will come in to lower the voting percentage do to the fact that he has a vice grip on all of the temp hunters and he'll just get them to abstain from voting, cheadle asks why to which Ging says that he'll just play around until X Day. He states to Cheadle that out of the four remaining candidates left the one whos carrying on Netero's will Pariston,Cheadle gets mad and says she doesnt want to hear that from him and she only wants him to tell her when X Day will be. Ging starts by saying that the day Netero blew himself up 100 large Hunter Organization Airships headed into East Gorudo and that this wasnt recorded by the books, Ging looks surprised that Cheadle didnt know this and tells her that the Airships picked up around 5000 hybrid cocoons that the Chimera Ants had left around and that every sinlge one of them can use nen and that they've all probably hatched by now. He says that Pariston wants to play with them and he wants a big garden to play with them in, too. Ging tells Cheadle that X Day is the day of the New Hunter Examination, but says the situation could change depending on how one interprets The Hunter Commandments. When the 8th Election is about to begin Piyon asks the Hunters to stay until the 13th Chairman Election is decided and is shown as the Zodiac Twelve have blocked all the entrances, Ging and Pariston make eye contact and Ging says to himself "This is Bad". Abilities His abilities are yet to be revealed but being part of the Zodiac Twelve, a Double Star hunter who can qualify for Triple Star License, being able to beat and capture Razor who is also a powerful nen user himself, also being a person Hisoka is interested in and the fact that former Chairman Netero said that he is one of the five best nen users in the world, means that his fighting capabilities and nen abilities must be fearsome Trivia *Ging resembles Yusuke Urameshi from Togashi's previous series Yu Yu Hakusho. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Male characters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Male characters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Archaeological Hunters